


Dear Jaehyun

by acrazyworldofdreams



Series: Love Donghyuck [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not his!, Older Brother Crush, Slice of Life, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/pseuds/acrazyworldofdreams
Summary: Donghyuck gets the best hot chocolate of his life made for him at 3 in the morning by the cute older brother of his best friend.





	Dear Jaehyun

**Author's Note:**

> Am re-posting as a separate story. Decided to make this a series, rather than adding to the original! Sorry for any confusion :)

I’ve got three separate cupboard doors open, when Jaehyun finds me.

The milk, and coco power have already been located but for some reason I can’t find the pans. They aren’t in the obvious places, and I’ve started to wonder whether Jeno’s mum’s has gone a bit crazy or I’m just delirious because of how tired I am at 3 in the morning.

_“Over here”_

I’m startled at the soft voice, which has joined me in the small hours in my quest for hot chocolate.  Turning I see an older boy with the most handsome face I’ve ever seen, well as handsome as Jeno maybe.

Oh, I know who this is. Jaehyun, Jeno’s well mentioned older brother, who goes to the high school across town. The high school Jeno and I will attend in 2 years’ time. I look to where Jaehyun’s hands are pointing and realise where the pans have been all this time.

Along the wall above the sideboard, there are a number of hooks from which pans of all shapes and sizes hang from. I hit my forehead with right palm in jest, and joke about even a blind man could’ve seen them. He laughs, it makes me happy. I guess I’m more tired than I thought though.

For some reason I’d not been able to fall asleep. Jeno’s snoring didn’t help to be fair. My mind had latched onto the idea of how calming a hot drink would be, like the one mom makes for me in the middle of winter and we cuddle on the couch, and it hadn’t been able to let go of it. So here I was, attempting hot drink concocting.

I step forward in an attempt to grab one of the smaller pans, but Jaeyhun stops me and grabs it himself.

_“I think it might be safer little man, if I make us both a hot chocolate. How does that sound?”_

My only response is to nod. These are the first words he’s ever really spoken to me, and I’m kind of mesmerised. Jeno’s brother is about a foot taller than me, I’m waiting for my growth spurt, and has lovely brown hair with the nicest blue eyes I’ve ever seen.

I’m so tired though I can barely manage to string two words together, never mind a whole sentence, so I half respond with a expectant look. Hoping my eyes will tell Jaehyun the story it needs to.

_“Sit at the table, and I’ll have one hot steaming mug of coco coming right up. You like marshmallows, right?”_

He laughs at me, as my eyes bulge in glee at the mere thought of such sugary goodness. It’s probably not the best idea, but I’m 12, what do I care?

I watch in fascination as Jaehyun pours the milk into the pan, which has a funny little lip at the side, and then proceeds to place it on the gas hob. He turns the dial on the cooker and hits the small spark button. I hear it click 3 times, before it suddenly catches flame. It’s a pretty shade of blue, which stands out in the half-lit kitchen, because I’d only managed to find the under-cupboard lighting and hadn’t tried to go any further with it. My goal hadn’t been to wake up I’d reasoned at my entrance into the kitchen.

Once the milk starts to simmer, Jaehyun scoops two spoonful’s of powder into two mugs he’s retrieved from the dying rack and then turn the gas off as soon as the milk is furiously bubbling away. He expertly pours a little into both cups, stirs quickly and then proceeds to pour the rest in. He packs away the cooking instruments and then surprises me by reaching up to the top of the cupboard in the corner. His tall arms stretch out as far as they can go, and his fingers root around to catch the edge of something. I hear a rustle and a bag of marshmallows comes tumbling down by which Jaehyun catches in the nick of time.

“Shhhhhh’, he whispers to me, with a conspirator’s finger to his lips.  _“My secret stash. So don’t tell Jeno”._

I giggle slightly at his stern face and nod solemnly. I tell him with gusto,  _“I promise.”_

Even at this young age I want to take things seriously. I can’t break Jaehyun’s trust, especially since he’s allowed me in thus far. He’s quite gangly for a 15 year, I realise, and he’s probably going to grow more into his shape. I wonder what he’ll look like at 18, when I turn 15. Probably the most handsome man in our high school no doubt.

Jaehyun strolls over to me with the steaming cups of hot choccy, rips open the packet and drops five marshmallow’s into my drink, and four into his own. I take a sip, and it’s everything I hoped it would be. I can’t help the satisfied sigh which comes out, and I feel my whole body relax at the taste. It’s even better than my mom’s. I won’t ever tell her.

_“That good huh?”_  Jaehyun smiles at me disarmingly beautifully.

_“Yeah. Thanks Jaehyun_.” I use his name for the first time this night. “It’s Donghyuck, right? You’re Jeno’s best friend?” It’s the first time we’ve properly met, but I’m psked he knows who I am. I feel important all of a sudden. At 12, 15 seems pretty old.

I nod in agreement, too eager to drink more than to respond with a sound.

It is nice to finally meet Jeno’s older brother though, seeing as Jeno talks about him all the time. They’re pretty close too when it comes to it. I’m jealous.

As an only child, I’ve never felt what it would be like to have someone who takes care of you but is also your friend. I mean, I’m pretty close to Jeno and I probably will always be, but it’s not the same as having an older brother. Jeno’s super lucky, but then again so am I, because I’ve got Jeno. He’s the best friend a kid could ever have. I love him. Jaehyun’s now staring at me but he looks hesitant. As if he’s worried about something.

_“You’ll always take care of him for me, won’t you Donghyuck? Always be by my Jeno’s side when I can’t be, right?”_

Jaehyun’s changed the dynamic of the moment so quickly, I almost can’t keep up.  _“Of course, Jaehyun,”_  I splutter, drips of hot coco landing on the clean kitchen counter in front of me. I stare in horror at the mess I’ve made, and wonder if I can go dig a hole in Jeno’s garden and bury myself in it within the next five seconds.

_“Don’t worry Kid. I got this, as long as you’ve got Jeno!” a_ nd like that he wipes away my embarrassment.

I nod again to prove to him I mean what I said/sprayed  _“Jeno’s my best friend. I’ll always be there for him.”_

_“Thanks kiddo. Right, I’m beat. Gonna head to bed. Don’t stay up too long alright, and just leave the dishes. I’ll get them in the morning, okay?”_

He reaches over to rustle my brownish hair, it’s currently some kind of shade of orange and brown but I don’t think my genes have quite decided either way yet.

I watch him disappear as quietly as he came. He’s so nice, I hope I can talk to him again.

Then I drink up the last dregs of the hot chocolate not wanting to waste a drop of the precious drink prepared for me by Jaehyun. I put the cup into the sink, turn off the lights and I leave the kitchen in the darkness it began in.


End file.
